


Do ducks have jackets?

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey falls victim to his phone's autocorrect function, Texting, and probably a certain amount of alcohol consumption, autocorrect strikes again, confused!Ian, hungover!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The redhead had already spend about twenty minutes with the attempt to figure out what the bloody hell this was supposed to mean but he couldn't come to a conclusion that made at least a tiny bit of sense. Based on the time the messages were received he assumed Mickey must have been drunk or high, maybe both, and there had been an obvious struggle with his phone's auto-correct function. Ian thought about all possible meanings of this clusterfuck of messages some more before deciding to simply type back his initial reaction upon reading all of this because he couldn't come up with something logical...or anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do ducks have jackets?

Ian woke up to exactly five text messages from Mickey, the guy he'd been able to call his boyfriend for about two months now after the pretty long on/off 'sex only' kind of thing they had going on, and he had no fucking clue whatsoever what the guy had tried to tell him in the middle of the night.

 

From Mick

[02:46] Do ducks have jackets

[02:53] Did muck save maggots

[02:56] Ughhhh

[03:08] Does husk make gaggles

[03:11] Never mind

 

The redhead had already spend about twenty minutes with the attempt to figure out what the bloody hell this was supposed to mean but he couldn't come to a conclusion that made at least a tiny bit of sense. Based on the time the messages were received he assumed Mickey must have been drunk or high, maybe both, and there had been an obvious struggle with his phone's auto-correct function. Ian thought about all possible meanings of this clusterfuck of messages some more before deciding to simply type back his initial reaction upon reading all of this because he couldn't come up with something logical...or anything at all.

 

To Mick

[10:23] What?

[10:24] What...I just...What??

 

Not necessarily the most eloquent in the history of replies but what the hell else was he supposed to say? No matter how much he mulled over it in his head, it simply didn't make any sense. Or Mickey really had wanted to know if ducks actually wore jackets but Ian was fairly sure this wasn't the case. The mere thought made him laugh out loud anyway because the often cranky thug musing about some birds' choice of clothing was pretty damn hilarious, at least that much he was sure of.

Of course it took a few hours for Mickey to finally answers because he had most certainly been out like a light for the whole morning - probably after another one of those nights with his brothers that usually involved a lot of booze and sometimes a little weed. It was past 1pm when Ian's phone vibrated with a new text from the brunette and he couldn't help but snort softly at the message as soon as he unlocked his screen.

 

From Mick

[13:31] Let's ignore this ever happened.

 

To Mick

[13:33] No way! I wanna know what the fuck you were trying to tell me. I've been trying to decipher this shit since I've read it this morning!

 

From Mick

[13:39] How the hell would I know?! I don't even remember writing this shit. Was out with Iggy last night and don't really remember anything past 1am. Don't even know how I got home, honestly. My head is killing me.

 

Ian breathed out a heavy sigh and shook his head at this stupidity, rubbing a hand over his face because apparently his boyfriend was a careless idiot. He was just glad the older man was fine except for a bad hangover. Not remembering most of the night was not exactly a good sign but at least the brunette seemed to have gotten home okay.

 

To Mick

[13:42] Mind if I stop by? I could bring some coffee and late breakfast, how 'bout it? :)

From Mick

[13:47] Food: baaaaad! Coffee: VERY good!!

 

The redhead laughed softly and he could picture Mickey lying face down on his bed, face smashed into the pillow and pulling a grimace at the mere thought of food. The hangover must be a really fucking bad one if the brunette honestly said no to food and Ian was up on his feet immediately, pulling on his jacket and boots before shooting back another text to this suffering moron he chose to be his boyfriend.

 

To Mick

[13:49] I assume that means yes for stopping by. Be there in twenty.

 

He knew Mickey would most certainly whine at him half of the day because of his headaches but Ian kind of liked taking care of his boyfriend and didn't mind his moody demeanor too much for the simple reason that he knew, no matter how much the brunette complained about being coddled, he inwardly loved the attention and didn't mind it half as much as he always wanted to make the younger man believe. Ian was just about to head out of his small apartment when one more message arrived, causing another soft laughter to escape his throat.

 

From Mick

[13:56] Hurry up. Dying here.

 

Seemed like Mickey tended to get more over-dramatic the worse his hangover was. Ian shook his head in amusement, pushed the phone into his pocked and finally left to head out and get some coffee on his way to his impatient lover. At least now he had something more productive to kill his time with on his day off than sitting at home being bored and sooner or later ending up doing nothing else than marathon watching the series he had to catch up on.


End file.
